The Small Things in Life
by OfMashedPotahtoes
Summary: When living life, you have to learn to pay attention to the small things. The unsung enjoyable moments are the ones I tend to find the most happiness out of. Inspired by Friends and my wonderful girl. Series of One Shots :D
1. 1: Of Walks in The Park

**Of Walks in the Park and Trees**

'Twas a odd November day. The sun was shining brightly, there was just the right amount of clouds, and it looked like a preschooler had dumped a whole bottle of bright blue paint on the sky. The wind blew gently, only slightly chilling passerby, but managed to blow the cap off a certain green-eyed boy with messy black hair. With honed reflexes he caught the cap, which slightly impressed the person walking next him, even though her nose was buried in a book. Ahh, let's listen in on their conversation from this point onward, hmm?

"Wow, that was some catch, Percy," Annabeth said, "You even managed to put it on your head the right way."

Percy, who only just noticed that Annabeth was reading her book, looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "How did you see that? You're reading a book!"

"Percy, you should know that I have special powers that allow me to see everything that goes on around me…Athena's gift." Annabeth replied, nonchalantly.

"…You do?" Percy questioned, with an eager look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's called peripheral vision." The gray eyed daughter of Athena pointed out.

And so, they walked to the park, where Percy started to tell really lame jokes.


	2. Of Beaches and Hot Dogs

**Of Beaches and Hot Dogs**

Today the beach was perfect. No clouds, a calm breeze, and a bright sun. I guess today Apollo must really be happy. The sand beneath everyone's feet was soft and fine, like walking on sugar, and there were only a few people on the beach mind you. The waves slowly climbed up the sand, then faded away into the sea with a soft whisper. A couple was seated, very nicely, just a few feet from the waves.

"Ahh….. Don't you just love how the beach smells?" Black haired boy asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "It smells of ocean, greens, and…hot dogs?"

"Percy, there's a hot dog vendor across the street." Annabeth pointed out. She looked at him, into those green eyes, and immediately she sensed tension and discomfort. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth… come closer…" Percy said. Of coursed the blonde inched closer.

"Closer…" Percy whispered. Annabeth was now inches away from his face.

_"We…_

_ Breathe…_

_ Air..."_

Annabeth looked up to see a cheeky son of Poseidon, grinning from ear to ear.

"_What?"_

"We breathe air…" Percy repeated, louder.

"Damnit Percy! I swear – " Annabeth didn't get to finish her sentence as she was enveloped into a giant bear hug and tackled to the sand. Percy lay down beside her and stared at the sky, a bright blue, but only for a split second, and he looked beside him and stared into beautiful gray. He smiled his goofy smile, and Annabeth knew he couldn't be mad at him.

He got up on his elbows, leaned down, and kissed her.

'Twas only a small, chaste kiss, but it meant everything to them. They were close as close can be, and they didn't want to lose that.

Then the wave wet their clothes.

**Don't forget to review guys!**


	3. Of Nachos and Sofas

**Of Nachos and Sofas**

The cheese melted into a gooey mess right in front of their eyes. The kitchen microwave popped open, and immediately two hands belonging to two different people reach into it and pull it out. They almost drop it but one of them sacrifices their sweater to use as an alternative to an oven mitt. They plate of cheese and chips slowly makes its way onto the coffee table in front of the television, and the two sit themselves down.

"Nothing good's on!" whined Percy, as he flipped through all the channels.

"Oh come on, there has to be something. What about that medical drama show?" Nico asked.

"Not that… It's the same annoying plot over and over." Percy mumbled, still surfing through channels.

"Dude, hang on, I gotta get this." Nico stated, grabbing his ringing phone out of his pocket and running to the kitchen, (which still smelled like nachos).

Ten minutes later, a grief stricken Nico walked in to see Percy holding a controller and trying desperately to "Kill that thing!" Another controller was set nicely next to him, almost inviting him to join Percy on his virtual rampage. Of course, Nico jumped on the sofa and immediately began playing.

"So Nico, what was the call about?" Percy asked. He had seen Nico walk in with that face and he decided it would be best to talk about it over what they seemed to like the most. _Gaming. _

Awkward Silence.

Suddenly, sobbing.

"Dude… my girlfriend dumped me…" Nico said, in between fits of uncontrollable tears.

Percy paused the game.

"Things have a way of relaying messages, Nico." Percy said softly.

"What does that mean?" replied the son of Hades.

"Well, if she dumped you, _her loss."_ Percy explained. "Maybe she wasn't _the one._ Maybe there's still a girl out there who's perfect for you," Percy thought for a minute. "Besides… you and Laura weren't really right for each other anyway."

"Thank gods, that thing is over… I swear, that chick was _insane!_" Nico laughed, wiping away his tears. "It was like the whole time she clung on to me, and then she wants to break up?"

"Nico, stop crying. She isn't worth the tears. Now, are we gonna defeat this group of newbies or am I gonna have to hoard all the points for myself?"

"Gimme that controller… IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"


	4. Of Hugs and Tellyvision

Of Hugs and Tellyvision

"PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked, as she busted through the apartment door all Kool Aid Man like. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" she repeated, this time using his full name.

Poor Percy, who was taking a nap at the time, was shocked at the sudden change of volume from his television opera house viewing, and promptly flopped off the sofa and hit his head on the coffee table.

"Percy! You need to answer a question!" Annabeth puffed, as she walked into the room. "Percy! Percy? Are you okay?"

Percy just groaned.

"Percy come on get up, this is important. I need you to tell me – wait, is that an opera? I never knew you listened to that…" Annabeth looked over to the TV, and sure enough, the music of an opera house was emanating from it.

Percy just groaned.

"Seaweed brain, get uuup…" Annabeth dragged her last word. "This is really important."

Amazingly, Percy got up, rubbing his head and trying to figure out what she means by "Really Important." Percy popped a question. "What's so important that you _had _to wake me up from my nap?"

"Percy… am I a good hugger?"

Percy, appalled by this seemingly random question, flopped back on the sofa, and tried to resume his nap. However, Annabeth needed to answer this question, so she jumped on him.

"Annabeth! Come on, can I just say yes so you can leave me alone?" Percy whimpered.

"No Percy… I need an honest answer." Annabeth pouted.

"Fine." Percy sat up. "Uhh…"

"Percy… Am. I. A. Good. Hugger?"

"Annabeth… to be really honest with you… it's not exactly… comfortable hugging you…"

"But you hug me all the time!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but those are bear hugs. See there are different types of hugs for different situations. The bear hug is the all purpose hug for anything ranging from a surprise encounter at the mall or if you plainly 'Want some love'." Percy explained, giving Annabeth a big ol' bear hug, pulling her off the couch and crushing her.

The blonde blushed, realizing how little she know about the technicalities of hugs.

Percy continued. "Then comes the two person hug. This hug requires the cooperation of two people, as the title implies. Come here." Percy said, with arms outstretched. "Okay, so in my case, I'm taller, so your arms would go beneath mine, and… great! You're a natural. You can also do the X-Pattern, like so." Percy said, his arms outstretched, forming one slash of an X. Annabeth put two and two together and completed the X.

"And there you have it. How to hug, 101. The final test is… The ninja hug!" Percy said.

"The ninja huh?-" Annabeth asked, but was quickly interrupted when Percy reached behind her, looped his arms around her and wrapped them around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder, and they both sat there, eyes closed.

They could've stayed like this forever.

_Could've._

"HEY GUYS! DO YOU HAVE SUGAR?" A voice shouted and knocked on the door.

'Twas Nico.

**A/N:**

**First I'd like all of you to know that these one-shots are inspired by many things, and it seems as though I'll never run out of material.**

**How are you guys liking it so far?**

**I love writing, and sometimes I base my stories on those awesome little moments that I share with buddies and my girl. My wonderful girl.**

**Well, that's all for now folks!**


	5. Of Dreams and Lost Things

**Before I start this story, I have to say that it was inspired by a true story. I shared this string of dreams with my girlfriend, and I would like to write about it here, for you guys.**

**A special shout out to: IFoundAPickle, Zoe Anderson, Amber Viridien, and frostfeatherFTW101 for reviewing.**

**You guys don't know how much it means to me to have a few inspiring words to keep me going. Thanks!**

Of Dreams and Lost Things

The sunset was beautiful. Pink clouds loomed over the horizon, and the sun was a giant ball of orange over the similarly colored sea. Beaches were always a favorite place of the couple standing there right now. But it wasn't really the sunset they were focused on. They focused on each other. He focused on her gray eyes, and she focused on his green ones. Their arms were around each other, and their foreheads were touching. Green eyed boy flashed his goofy grin.

"Annabeth, there's been something that I wanted to share with you." Percy said, as he pulled out a small book. "Come, we shall sit down, shall we?" Percy asked.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain, what is this thing that you wanna share?" Grey eyed girl said, as she sat down in next to Percy, and snuggled up against him.

"It's a couple notes that I wrote in the middle of the night. You see, in between all those weird demigod dreams I also had a few pleasant ones. This is what I wrote in the black of night with a flashlight, and in the morning I would always remember my dream." Percy explained, as he showed her a pocket sized book.

He flipped it to the first page brought out a flashlight, and scribbled on the white paper were the words written in a sort of shaky handwriting, but it was legible. Annabeth read it, and made out: _Searching. Searching for something… important? Vital?_

"This was my first dream. I dreamt I was searching for something missing. Like… like a dropped sewing needle or a one of a kind pen."

"Searching huh?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah…" The black haired boy responded.

"When I met you, I had another dream, and it was like I was on the verge of finding what I was looking for." Percy said, flipping to the second page, where it was scribbled: _Almost found it._

"Almost found what?" Annabeth asked.

"Wait, you'll find out soon enough." Percy shushed her. "I had another dream when I was separated from you, **(A/N Titan's Curse) **that I lost my track, I couldn't find the thing anymore. That was the first time I woke up crying."

"Aww… I didn't know that you cried, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth cooed.

Percy just smiled.

"This was when we starting dating." Percy explained.

The page read: _Found what I was looking for. It's a wonderful feeling to be whole and happy. _

"Annabeth, these dreams all related to you, and I think…

…I think you're the one I've book looking for…

…You complete me in every way, and always manage to get through to my heart…

…I don't think I could live a single day without you in my life."

Annabeth looked at him with those gorgeous grey eyes.

"Oh come here Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed as she hugged him on the sand. She started tearing up, and Percy traced little circles on her back.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry…" Percy stuttered.

"You're silly, you know that? They're tears of joy…" Annabeth whispered.

The moon was bright tonight, and the waves made a very soothing sound as it washed on the beach, like white noise, but softer.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you… Wise Girl."

"_Wise Girl?" _Annabeth chuckled.

"What? It's good pet name!" Percy laughed along with her.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Annabeth said. "And you're mine."

"I'm yours, and you're mine." Percy replied.

They woke up in the morning, being poked by Nico with a stick.

"Hey guys, we've looked all over for you!" Nico said in a hushed voice.

It was the only thing he could say before he was chased down the beach by a very angry son of Poseidon and a slightly amused daughter of Athena.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Dedicated to my girl.**

**-OfMashedPotahtoes**


	6. Of Beds and Toothbrushes

Of Tooth Brushes and Mouthwash

The sun poked itself out of the horizon and touched the sky with its golden brilliance. The warmth of the golden rays came to rest on a bed - A bed that was currently being occupied by none other than Annabeth Chase, who sat up and looked around.

Percy was still sleeping at the foot of the bed, curled up in a catlike position.

This was good.

This was _very___good.

Annabeth made sure she made no sound and crept across the room like a ninja, reaching her wardrobe. The doors creaked open, and she cringed. She slowly looked behind her, at the bed, and all Percy had done was move to a stretched, relaxed position and hug the pillow Annabeth had been sleeping on.

"He looks so peaceful when's he sleeping…" She whispered.

But he was not sleeping.

The blonde girl turned her back to grab a towel when she heard something whoosh behind her, and out the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Annabeth screamed.

The black haired boy made his way into the bathroom, but he forgot to close door, and suddenly the daughter of Athena was upon him, her womanly rage at full power.

After she calmed down, they both walked to the front of the sink.

Annabeth's hair was in a mess, and stuck up in places, while Percy's surprisingly looked the same as when his hair was "normal".

"You look beaut-i-ful…" Percy sang.

All the blonde could do was blush and reach for her toothbrush. She squeezed the gel out of the tube, and did the same with Percy's toothbrush.

"Thanks." He mumbled, his tooth brush stuck in his mouth. "What're we gonna do today?" Percy asked, after he rinsed up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Annabeth questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Yup." Came the reply.

The two walked out of the bathroom…

…and into their bed, where they snuggled up comfortably, her head on his chest and their arms around each other.

After all, Saturday mornings only come once a week.

**Short I know.**

**Last minute school cleaning.**

**IT STINKS!  
>Moar during summer guys!<strong>

**:D**

**-OMP**


End file.
